


unstable

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bisexual Chuck Shurley, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Character, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Musician Chuck Shurley, Musicians, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pining, Poetry, Worth It, Writer Chuck Shurley, Writers, another chuck fic, any character honestly - Freeform, i pictured chuck when i read through this so, i share with you, one star wars reference, prose, so much pining, vague smut but not really?, you betcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: the fall is terrifying.





	unstable

*

 

 

  
i'm _fracturing_ with each breath that ruffles my hair in the backseat of the cab

  
i'm _trembling_ with each brush of your fingers across my skin as you lead me down the street

  
i'm _collapsing_ with each kiss pressed to my fingertips while your smile electrifies my veins

  
i'm _breaking_ with each word of adoration you carve into the letters scattered around the room

  
i'm _shattering_ with each brilliant smile you wear as you listen to my words and fuse them with your own

  
i'm _melting_ with each song slipping past your lips while the towel hangs too loosely around your hips, hairbrush a makeshift microphone and the steam weaving mystery around your frame

  
i'm _surrendering_ with each whispered confession you murmur when you think i can't hear, your courage only shining through when you fear no rebuttal

  
i'm _succumbing_ with each praise pressed against my neck on moonless nights, branded into my skin with a low growl and blunted canines

  
i'm _pleading_ with each shaky sigh you summon from my lungs, desperation demanding i pull you back and burn my own oaths into your skin

  
i'm _begging_ with each heavy glance i send your way, wishing i had the words to lament how frantically i need you, how fiercely i yearn for you

  
i'm _dreaming_ with each dance of your fingertips across ebony and ivory, losing myself in the rise and fall of each sonata, drifting helplessly in the surge of your hymns

  
i'm _hoping_ with each twirl and dip as you lead me across the floor, pride in your eyes as we weave in a delicate sequence others have yet to duplicate

  
i'm _loving_ with each beat of my heart, itching to proclaim the words to the whole world, dying to lose myself to an eternity with you

 

 

 

 

 

"i'm broken," i whisper, head bowed in acquiescence

"me too," you murmur, fingers curling under my chin

"i'm volatile," i whimper, afraid to meet your eyes

"that's fine," you hum, brushing my bangs behind my ear

"i'm unstable," i wince, daring to meet your gaze head-on

"i'll be careful," you breathe, hand guiding me closer

"i-" i hesitate, so close to falling into your embrace

" _please_ -" you beg, eyes so full of need i nearly drown

"i'm in love with you," i confess, aching and craving and despairing

"i know," you tease, playful smile eliciting exasperation before your lips press to mine

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_i'm yours_ , i ponder as our familiar ritual plays out again, fingers etching vows into the skin, lips melding unbreakable oaths into the spirit, teeth carving fidelity into each firing synapse.

  
"i'm yours," i gasp, my fingers digging into your hair, dragging you back to me. "and you are mine," i growl, scorching my pledge into every fibre of your being.

 

 

 

 

  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone!
> 
> Was on oneword.com checking out their prompts, and the word "unstable" popped up. Somehow, this was born of that.
> 
> I didn't intentionally write about Chuck, but upon reading over the work, His was the first face to pop in mind, eliciting a lot of frustration on my end as I am in the thralls of finishing a Gabriel fic and trying to find time to transcribe a Castiel piece I scrawled in a bitter frenzy last Tuesday eve at 3 am.
> 
> It seems I am doomed to a frantic series of writing sessions dedicated solely to The Author for the unforeseeable future.
> 
> Fun.
> 
> This piece took me like 15 minutes? I did not edit, nor do I intend to.
> 
> I also am unsure if Chuck is the narrator here, or if the Reader is. I read through it both ways, and it seems to work in both instances.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


End file.
